


tub, Sink, Done

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: The pregnancy test is on the sink, and Richard is in the tub.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager
Kudos: 10





	1. tub

**Author's Note:**

> *In kind, female voice*
> 
> Dedicated to, Milky, Shadowy, Raptor, and the Discord Outlast server.
> 
> Lovingly, Mojo Jojo

It was a little over a week since Richard had last check, bur the morning sickness wasn't getting any better, or easier.

Something was most definitely inside him.

The test said so.

 ** _ALL_** of the test said so.

He looked up at the pregnancy test on the counter, as far away from it as he could with being in the small bathroom. It wasn't menacing. It couldn't possibly be menacing! But it was sitting there. _Sitting_. As if it had any right! The hot water that had turned cold in the tub was trying to help him ease his anxiety but it did nothing.

Richard gave in to temptation and leaned over the rim of the tub, across the toilet and grabbed the test. Water dripped off him, puddling on the floor. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He checked the test.

 _Still_ positive.

He laughed at it, as if it was going to change, as if the results could take it's self back and say "Sike! You got pranked!". Richard shoved it into the sink, listening to the plastic clatter as it stopped at the drain, fed up with the red lines and sunk back way too quickly into the small tub, water running over the edge.

Water sloshed over his face. It felt nice as he closed his eyes, letting it seep into his face. He inhaled and plunged under the water, looking up at a distorted version of himself.

If he stayed there long enough he wouldn't have to deal with this.

If he got up now he'd probably live to see his baby's face.

Richard pushes himself up, angry with himself, stepping out of the tub, dripping water everywhere as he looks back at the test in the sink.

**_Still positive._ **

Nope. _Nope_. Rick drops back into the tub, water spilling once more over the edge, unplugging the drain and letting it all go.

He watches it. The drain felt like his life, the water spinning around and around until it's gone.

He's cold again.

Richard turns on the faucet, plugging up the hole again, hot water sloshing over his feet, burning upon contact. He barely flinched.

He was going to boil himself like a lobster, and nobody could stop him. Sounded like a nice end as the tub rose to his stomach, tinging his skin red with the heat.

One day he'll come out of the bathroom.

One day he'll look at the pregnancy test and face it with head strong strides.

This would not be that day.

He turns off the faucet and submerges himself under water once again. His chest was cold and his face stung with steam.

Maybe this would give him a wake up call.

It won't.


	2. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets to see the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has God not smite me yet.

A little present just for him.

Thanks Richard.

Jeremy sits on the toilet top, blazer hung up on the door, his tie loose from it's pin, and in his hands sits a tiny little pink test that states it's positive.

He doesn't know how Richard feels.

He knows how he feels, happy, excited, frightened. But Richard.

Richard is the sole decider of the fate of the baby. It's their child, but it's his body. He can't hurt Richard by wanting a baby.

But, if Richard too, wanted a child. What memories could they make together? A happy family.

Family is something one of the patient's always talking about. Wanting a wife and a child. His seed among her legs.

Disturbing really.

But he shouldn't ruin this damn moment by thinking of something so irrelevant. If Richard's pregnant than he'd have to talk to him.

He can't just sit here and look at this test all day.

But isn't that what Richard did yesterday? He managed to get out of the tub long enough to climb into bed, Jeremy's stupid shirt and boxers hanging on him.

Jeremy hid his face clenching the stick in his hand.

"You found it..."

He sounded distressed, and Jeremy stood immediately, wanting to comfort his boyfriend, fiance, husband. He places the test back on the sink, grabbing Richard's neck to make him look up at him. "I'll respect whatever you want to do."

Its a start, pressing a kisses to Richard's forehead. His eyes. The flutter under his lips, and it's a lovely feeling. "I know. But... do you..-" Richard starts, anxious tired. Tugging at the hem of Jeremy's shirt. "It's not what I want. You're in control of your body. Yes... I would... like a kid with you. But you don't seem ready for it, and I won't rush you. Ever."

Jeremy kisses Richard's nose, and then his lips.

Richard nods, guilty of having enjoyed those lips. "I still need... a couple days... weeks. Months." "You don't have months..." Richard hits Jeremy, angry at the comment. "I know."

Jeremy kisses him, again, Richard acts like jelly, weak in Jeremy's embrace.

"I'll... think about it." He pulls Richard against his chest, fingers running through his long hair.

"And I'll wait for it."


	3. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the Discord said this was one of the better writings for Rick/Jer DESPITE how cursed it is.
> 
> I'm going to look back at this one day and THINK. What the fuck. God.

"Absolutely hideous. She looks like you." Richard smacks Jeremy, not able to move well after the c-section, but feeling great nontheless. "Shut up, you ass!"

The almost 10 months couldn't have been the greatest time of his life. And after the birth he expected to feel depressed, as new mothers usually were. But he feels great.

"Are you going to hit me again if I get closer?" " _Maaaybe_." "Better then a yes." Richard laughs. "You know you deserve it, right!?"

Jeremy smiles, that hearty laugh, Richard lets out, a wonderful melody in his ears. "Yeah... yeah I do." He approaches again, calmer with a soft smile on his face.

Richard looks soft too. "You want to hold her?"

Jeremy is careful to take her from Richard. She wouldn't be able to see, but she still grabs his finger as he rubs it against her palm. That means her reflexes were okay. "She's very healthy for a girl."

Richard really can't respond. He wants to take a picture. Jeremy... looks so fragile right now. None of the hard lines, sharp demeanor he sees as the asylum manager.

He looks like a dad.

"Have you thought of a name?"

He asks, distracted by the baby girl. He can't see Richard wiping away his tears of overwhelming emotions.

"Gwendolyn."


End file.
